Somewhere
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Shelby habia tenido dos sueños en su vida. Ser una estrella y ser madre. El primero nunca lo logro... El segundo no fue lo que esperaba.


**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Esta historia es algo que se me ocurrió por un comentario que mi prima hizo mientras veíamos el capitulo 3x03 de Glee. Tiene referencias a dos de mis one-shot's anteriores, Perdió y La ve, pero no necesitan leerlos para entender.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Somewhere.**

"**There's a place for us, somewhere a place for us,  
>Peace and quiet and open air wait for us,<br>somewhere**_**."**_

Shelby Corcoran solo ha tenido dos sueños en toda su vida, dos que hubiera dado todo por cumplir.  
>El primer, ser una estrella de Broadway, ver su nombre en las marquesinas rodeado de luces, interpretar todas esas obras que la acompañaron durante su infancia y adolescencia. A los 19 años, casi 20, realizo un trabajo que le permitió reunir el suficiente dinero para vivir dos años cómodamente en la ciudad de sus sueños, Nueva York… pero al llegar ahí nada fue como tenía planeado.<br>Resulto que no todos los productores quedaban con la boca abierta al oírla y el "_Nosotros te llamamos_" se convirtió en su más fiel compañero durante casi 24 meses, y lentamente se fue alejando más de su sueño en el escenario y recordando al pequeño ser que había dejado detrás de sí en Lima en brazos de sus dos padres, a esa pequeña a la que solo había podido apreciar claramente por menos de 2 segundos, a su pequeña bebe, su niña.

Cuando el plazo de dos años llego a su fin también lo hizo el dinero, así que sin más remedio tuvo que volver a Ohio, con una maleta llena de sueños sin cumplir y con unos pequeños ojos castaños persiguiéndole en sueños.

Con el paso del tiempo, Shelby se encontró preguntándose más y más cosas acerca de esta niña (Como se vería ahora? Empezaría ya a ir a la escuela? Le gustaría mas Funny Girl que West Side Story?), llegando siempre a la misma respuesta: Jamás lo sobre.

Y así llego a su sueño numero dos: Ser madre.  
>No podía recuperar a la pequeña bebe que había llevado en su vientre a la temprana edad de 19 años, había firmado un contrato y le habían pagado por ella. Técnicamente su trabajo había consistido en ser una incubadora humana, no una madre.<p>

Pero quería un bebe, de verdad lo anhelaba. Tenía un muy buen trabajo como entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline, un departamento propio, facilidad de horario para criar un bebe, así que comenzó a salir con hombres, tener relaciones de una noche, incluso ir a una clínica de fertilidad… y nada. Cada mes la maldita prueba daba negativo.

Un día le anunciaron el por qué de los fallos: Había un pequeño quiste obstruyendo la entrada de su matriz. Sera una operación simple, le dijeron, sin riesgos… y les creyó.  
>Lo siguiente que supo al despertar es que la operación se había "complicado" y que sus posibilidades de ser madre ahora eran nulas.<p>

Y comenzó a pensar otra vez en su pequeña bebe, aquella que dio a luz un 18 de Diciembre…

Hasta que la pudo conocer en persona.  
>Si, vale, es cierto que manipulo un poco las cosas, y que uso a uno de sus alumnos para acercarse a Rachel, pero técnicamente no estaba rompiendo el contrato. Era su niña la que la había encontrado y quien se había presentado ante ella.<p>

Sus sueños de ser madre se reconstruyeron de golpe en el mismo segundo en que las palabras "Soy Rachel Berry… Soy su hija" se dejaron oír en el auditorio.

Pero como Shelby ya debería saber, no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres.  
>Y definitivamente Rachel no era la bebe que ella quería. Jamás podría verla crecer, caminar o decir sus primeras palabras. Se había perdido de tanto!<p>

-Pero que esperabas?- le recrimino Jesse, después de contarle de su horrible encuentro con su "novia"- Tiene 16 años, por el amor de Dios. No esperabas que siguiera siendo una bebe, o si?

Lo triste que es sí, eso había esperado su corazón justamente.  
>Había idealizado tanto el único vistazo que tuvo de ella al nacer que nunca considero que obviamente su bebe iba a crecer.<p>

Pero lo hizo. Creció… y no necesito una madre para hacerlo.

-Soy tu madre… pero no tu mamá- le había asegurado a la pequeña morena, quien parecía estar de acuerdo con ella.

Esa noche se hizo a la idea de que nunca cumpliría su sueño, que ese quedaría guardado junto al de Nueva York.

Y entonces la noche de las regionales llego… y con ella Beth.

La primera vez que la vio no lo dudo, esta bebe es lo que su corazón tanto había anhelado, era quien podría sanar las heridas provocadas 16 años atrás, quien le cumpliría su sueño.

-Te has vuelto loca, no?- fue lo que salió de los labios de Jesse en cuanto anuncio su decisión de adoptar a la niña y de dejar Vocal Adrenaline. Shelby le devolvió la mirada, desconcertada- Debe ser eso, porque no encuentro otro motivo por el que pudieras tomar una decisión tan descabellada como esta.

-Lo lamento, Jesse, pero Beth me necesita ahora… tenía que renunciar.

-No hablo de renunciar- dirigió su mirada a la niña dormida- Hablo de ella. En qué diablos estabas pensando al adoptar a una niña, Shelby.

-Jesse…

-Que pasa con Rachel?- la corto. Reprimió una mueca de dolor.- Porque, si te acuerdas de ella, no?- como olvidarla si ella es en lo único que había podido pensar por más de 10 años- La hija que tuviste hace 17 años; la chica que quiere una madre; la chica que me obligaste a conquistar.

-Rachel es demasiado mayor. No necesita una madre.

-Pero quiere una!- di dos pasos hacia ella- Me lo dijo, era su sueño… Conocer a su madre.

-Y me conoció. Sabe quien soy… y también sabe que no puedo ser su madre- se acerco a la carriola, Beth dormía plácidamente ahora pero solo después de mantenerla despierta casi toda la noche con sus llantos, y acomodo la frazada- Es hermosa, no?

-Pero que mierda te pasa?- grito y la niña se movió.- Hice todo lo que querías, prácticamente la obligue a escuchar la maldita grabación, te busco, la tuviste frente a ti… y simplemente la dejaste ir? Prefieres a alguien que no lleva tu sangre, a esta niña, que a la chica que diste a luz, que debería ser el orgullo de toda madre!- Shelby tembló ligeramente- No sabes cuantas madre estarían deseosas de señalar a Rachel y decir "Mira, esa es mi hija. Tiene una voz como los ángeles, pero su persona te enamora más que su voz".

-Podre hacer eso con Beth… desde pequeña, Jesse.

El chico se congelo ante ella y frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera que es lo que pasaba. Después de algunos segundos dejo ir el aire contenido y abrió la boca una vez más:

-Siempre te admite- admito y ella sonrió ligeramente- Aun antes de formar parte de Vocal Adrenaline, tu nombre era mi todo. Sabía que bajo tu tutela lograría lo que siempre soñé… Fuiste como una madre para mi, Shelby. Respete tus decisiones y admire cada uno de los pasos que diste. Te creí mi modelo a seguir… hasta ahora- su sonrisa se borro al oír lo ultimo- Jamás, Shelby… Jamás me había sentido así. No sabes cuánto me has defraudado.

-Iras a la UCLA gracias a mis decisiones.

Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, para tomar su mochila.

-Jesse- llamo- Lo lamento, pero yo no te dije que te enamoraras.

-No… ese fue mi error. El tuyo fue no saber ser una buena madre.

La frase fue como un cuchillo enterrado en su corazón, justo en el centro.

-Sabes, Jesse? Hace poco alguien me dijo que no tienes mucho corazón.

-Es cierto- se encogió de hombros- Soy un autómata sin corazón. No siento nada ahora- caminó hasta la salida sin voltear a verla- Adiós, entrenadora Corcoran. Hasta las Nacionales.

-Adiós, St. James.

Viendo como su mejor estudiante, su mayor logro como entrenadora, salía de la sala Shelby comenzó a cuestionarse si su decisión había sido la correcta… sacudió la cabeza de golpe. No, no podía arrepentirse de nada.

Se acerco más a Beth y, cuidando de no despertarla, susurro:

-No te preocupes por él, cariño. Ya entrara en razón… Te aseguro que lo llegaras a conocer muy bien. Quién sabe?- sonrió- Tal vez acabas de conocer a tu futuro maestro de canto… o el hombre con el que compartas escenario algún día.

Ninguna de las esas predicciones fue ciertas.  
>Las nacionales de 2010 fue la última vez que vio a Jesse St. James.<p>

Y para acabar, y como si una broma cruel del destino se tratara, fue más que obvio a muy temprana edad que la única vez que Beth pisara un escenario seria para su graduación.  
>Ella, una de las mejores voces de Ohio, tenía por hija a una niña que no podía entonar ni media nota sin desafinar… lo cual era completamente ilógico, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres biológicos habían sido cantantes de New Directions.<p>

Pero sus oídos no la engañaban, la niña era incapaz de cantar sin importar a cuantos maestros vieran o cuantas clases le dieran, vamos ni tocar el piano podía.

Beth parecía todo lo contrario a ella. Odiaba los musicales, era amante de los deportes como el soccer o el basquetbol, y no vestía de falda o vestido ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello… Era todo lo contrario a Rachel.

Rachel, la niña a la que había dejado atrás dos veces, su copia exacta, su hija perfecta, la que logro lo que ella nunca pudo, poner su nombre en las marquesinas de New York.

Lo poco que sabía de ella era por las revistas.  
>Se caso son un jugador de Football, quien había sido su novio desde la escuela preparatoria (su rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar) y poco menos de dos años después se había convertido en madre de una niña a la que nombraron Clare.<p>

Cuando West Side Story se estreno, con Rachel como Maria, estuvo en la función y se deleito absorbiendo con la mirada a la mujer bella ante ella. La vio cantar, actuar y apoderarse de la obra, y cuando el telon callo la vio sonreir a sus padres en la primera fila, y su corazón se contrajo. Tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella, de ser parte de su vida, pero la dejo ir.

Al volver esa noche a casa lo primero que hizo fue observar a Beth dormir, acurrucada en su cama.  
>Amaba a la niña, pero eso no evitaba que una parte de ella se sintiera decepcionada.<p>

Cuando al fin estuvo en su cama, a punto de dormir, recordó la hermosa interpretación de Rachel de la icónica Somewhere… y se pregunto si realmente habría un tiempo y lugar para ambas.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Que les pareció?  
>Creen que interprete bien los pensamientos de Shelby?<strong>


End file.
